Frazzled wings
by drade666
Summary: Balthazar has a problem and asks you for help


_**Frazzled wings (Balthazar x reader)**_

You sat alone in your apartment reading a magazine with one bare foot on the class top coffee table while the other sat up on the couch with your knee curled to your chest. It had been a good week for your dealing business; you'd managed to procure a rare medallion for a very grateful hunter and even got a bonus artefact in return to add to your collection. You decided to treat yourself to a relaxing evening of reading your favourite tabloids on the strange, weird or bizarre when a flutter of wings caught your attention mainly cause there was only ever one person who made that sound.

"Balthazar…" You sighed looking over the magazine

"Well don't sound so thrilled to see me" Balthazar stated with a fake hurt look.

For some reason that you had yet to figure out the angel had been dropping in on you ever since he met during one of your expeditions. Balthazar wasn't half bad looking but he was a womanizer, alcoholic-drug addict wannabe who probably had far better flings then you so then why on earth or heaven would he keep dropping in on you? It was one of life's great mysteries but you decided not to dwell on in it but rather instead you folded your magazine then placed it beside you before standing up to become eye level with the angel. Balthazar looked you up and down with a quirked eye brow, no surprise considering you were currently wearing a pair of boxer shorts coupled with a pink tank top that was probably mostly see threw.

"My apologies…it's been a busy week. Drink?" You asked with a smirk before walking into the kitchen.

"Actually I came to ask you something," Balthazar stated in a rather non-characteristic manner of uneasiness.

"Oh, what?" You asked curiously turning back to face him but what surprised you was that he was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while averting his gaze from you to the floor.

"I was just wondering…if you…could maybe…give me a hand with something?" Balthazar stammered

"If this is going where I think it's going you can forget it" You assumed pursing your lips and raising both eyebrows while you folded your arms over your chest.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Balthazar stated defensively

"Then what?" You pushed cause you were a no nonsense kind of person and all this beating around the bush bullshit was getting on your nerves.

"I…it's…um…" Balthazar stammered again

"Will you just spit it out already?" You finally snapped

"It's my wings" Balthazar said swiftly meeting your gaze for only a split second before lowering his gaze back to the ground. Your eyes grew wide with surprise at the statement before shifting to behind Balthazar trying to picture them cause even though you always figured he had to have some you never imagined it to actually be true.

"Okay…what about them?" You finally asked after snapping out of your questioning mind.

"They're a little…frazzled you might say" Balthazar said in a low voice it was almost like this was an embarrassing topic for him, which anyone who had met Balthazar would know is some what of a miracle.

"Well if you want my help you'll have to show them to me" You told him trying to keep the conversation logical to put him at ease, as this was apparently a very awkward situation for him.

"Of course…um…one moment" Balthazar said closing his eyes before chanting something in enochian. You blinked a couple times while the apartment seemed to light up then there they were taking you off guard at first cause they were huge stretching from Balthazar's shoulder blades out wards a good 20 feet or more. They curved inwards to accommodate their size in your apartment they were also deep maroon in colour with hints of royal purples radiating through out them when the light would catch the feathers. They were beautiful even considering the clear disarray they were in with feathers falling out in places while others were matted with what looked like dried blood to form very uncomfortable looking clumps.

"Wow, I think that frazzled is an understatement," You told Balthazar who tucked his large matted wings in behind him with what looked like grave difficulty if the look of discomfort on his face was anything to go by.

"Yes, well…are you going to help me or not?" Balthazar asked running a hand through his short silver hair.

"Sure but while I'm setting up why don't you tell me just what happened" You suggested as you went into the kitchen attached to your living area to grab a bowel from one of the island cupboards.

"It's no big deal, I simply got into a scuffle with a group of other angels" Balthazar semi explained while you filled the bowel with warm water in the sink and grabbed some towel's from the linen room in the hallway.

"A scuffle? Looks more like you got involved in world war 3" You stated moving the coffee table up so he could sit in front of the couch.

"What can I say? My brothers play rough" Balthazar stated simply trying to avoid your question. You grabbed the bowel of water to set on the side table next to the couch with the towels on the couch as Balthazar sat on the floor in the spot you'd cleared. You sat on the couch behind him to get a good view of the wings, which Balthazar allowed to relax to either side of himself so you could work more easily.

"So what did they say that got you so hot under the collar you felt you needed to pick a fight with them?" You asked as you began grooming his wings.

"What makes you think they started it?" Balthazar questioned curiously

"Cause I know you well enough by now to know that you wouldn't risk exposing yourself like that unless you had need too." You explained plucking out several broken feathers.

"Point taken…they said something about someone I didn't like so I decided to get them back for it" Balthazar explained with a sigh of relief as your hands worked what seemed like magic on his itching, uncomfortable wings.

"About who?" You asked cleaning away some dried blood on a clump of matted feathers.

"No one you know" Balthazar responded simply with another low moan as his forearms rested on his knees and his head dipped to his chest.

"I see" You said with a smirk.

You didn't have any proof to the matter but you'd been around enough men in your life to know when one liked you. The way Balthazar had been hanging around lately, coming to your apartment unannounced, the gifts with no name that you'd found on your doorstep it was pretty clear that he liked you plus now he was trusting you to groom his wings. You had to admit he wasn't that bad nor that bad looking but the thought that he'd gotten into a 'scuffle' with some other angels over you was almost a bit weird to think about so instead you focused on the task at hand. Balthazar made small noises of contentment as you worked only wincing once in a blue moon when you'd accidentally yank a feather that was in a mat or come across a small cut, which you'd then clean. It took a few hours but eventually you were finished and more then just a little breathless at the sight of the newly cleaned wings as they shimmered in the light of the apartment looking even better then when he first brought them out. Balthazar tucked them neatly behind his back with no difficulty this time what so ever before leaning back against the couch, tipping his head back to look up at you.

"Thank you" Balthazar breathed out clearly content with the help you'd given him

"Your welcome" You said with a smile as you leaned forward with your knees on either side of his head.

"I am in your dept (Y/N), truly" Balthazar assured you with a smile

"You know what?" You asked as you massaged his scalp

"What?" He asked closing his eyes at the sensation

"I like you too" You whispered in his ear with a smirk.

Balthazar said nothing instead he simply huffed a laugh then smiled while you massaged his shoulders and neck.


End file.
